Kirby's Dream Café: Robobot Mall
by ViridiHarmonia64
Summary: Kirby loves his café, but an evil corporation threatens to take it down! Will he and his friends make it through? Coffee shop AU for Planet Robobot, spoilers for the entire game and the whole franchise. Original Idea and suggestions by radiantseraphina.
1. Prologue

**In honor of the new Kirby cafe, and at radiantseraphina's suggestions, I am writing a Coffee shop AU for the plot of Planet Robobot. Many ideas are from her inicial post post/147719513692/so, and I've added a bit. I know I have another fanfic in hold, but maybe this one will help me improve my writing? I really feel like I need it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Kirby is owned by Nintendo and HAL, thank Nova for KDL.**

* * *

Most coffee shop owners would be depressed at the thought of a quiet cafe. But Kirby wasn't. The coffee shop was quaint, small, and quiet. There were not many clients, but Kirby was happy with it.

In the middle of a busy street laid Kirby's Dream Café, a simple place, where much of the clientele went not for elaborate drinks, nor the popularity of having gone, but the companionship, the relaxed ambience, and the affable owner. That, and the low prices and proximity to an university did not hurt. So the idea of a relaxed café was fine for Kirby.

Kirby was the nicest guy. Ever. Some said his heart was made of cotton candy, which was ridiculous, but Kirby had gone to check it anyways. An affable man, some still considered him a kid. He was a pretty great mechanic (which helped save on fixing the machines), and his disposition made him an easy boss to work with. To disappoint him made you feel disappointed. He gave gold stars to his best employees. Ever since he was a kid, he had wanted to open a coffee shop and work with his friends, and boy did he achieve it.

Standing with the coffee machines was Magolor. He had come to the city a while ago, and used Kirby's niceness to get tips on building a coffee shop right across to compete. But after seeing Kirby's distraught expression, he closed his own and went to work with Kirby. He had always been good at making drinks, but not many people would hire him for his shifty behaviour. Kirby, with the metaphorical (checked) heart of cotton candy, gave him a chance.

In the counter was Adeleine. She was an art student, currently finishing her career. She and Kirby were childhood friends, and after she met him again at the coffee shop near her college, and the fact that she was looking for a job, Kirby hired her. The newest logo, along with most of the art in the walls and menu, were of her design. making the coffee shop effectively her giant working portfolio.

Finally, with the customers, was Ribbon, Kirby's girlfriend. They had met once when they were teenagers on a plane, and they had met again a few months prior. After getting the job, Kirby started to crush on Ribbon. Hard. They had been dating for a month and a half now. Ribbon proved that she earned the job truly, as she could be as sweet as Kirby with the clientele, but if even one of them was acting out of line, she'd act as a demon from hell damning jerks to the underworld. But really, she was great for the job.

It was a quiet ordinary day for the coffee shop. The clients had started to show up. He was a man of royal proportions, the one running for mayor and Kirby's old rival, Dedede.

"HOWDY! I hope you have enough cake, 'cause it's about to dissapear!"

Despite his attitude, Dedede was a true friend, and he had kept coming to the café after gaining spots in the high class community. Standing behind him were his bodyguard, Meta Knight, and his Public Relations guy, Waddle Dee.

"Hehe, jus' jestin'. How's mah favorite café in the city doing?"

Kirby laughed off his shenanigans. They were so commonplace, no client even batted an eye at them.

"How's the campaign going, D3?"

"Well, so far the votes are on me, I might just get elected!" Dedede ruffled Waddle Dee's hair "An' ah couldn't have done it without this little fella!"

Waddle Dee was short. Really short. Despite his formal attire, he kept a bandana close by, to remember always having fun. He was not the best in advertising, but knowing Dedede beforehand gave him a lift. Some called him Bandana just for the attire.

"Please sir, don't patronize me for my size."

"Hey, what I'd tell ya, no sir or mister here. Were friends, 'Dana. Now, give me all the food you have!"

"Still not funny, sir"

Meta Knight stood behind both. He used to be Kirby's fencing teacher, but now he was helping his student's friend and protecting him. It was a fine job, and the pay didn't hurt. Of course, not many approached him on account of being 'too serious', but Kirby and the others got along just fine.

"This calls for a quick celebration. Kirby, get yer' bum out here and come eat with us!"

Dedede, Bandana, Meta and Kirby all sat on a corner table, as Ribbon brought chocolate cakes for the others, and strawberry shortcake for Kirby.

Meta Knight raised his hot chocolate. "I propose somewhat of a toast. To 'King' Dedede, and may he be worthy of being in office."

"TO DEDEDE!"

They chatted for a bit, until they heard the sound of a hammer. Kirby turned to the counter

"Magolor, stop banging the machine like that!"

But Magolor was drinking coffee, and wasn't moving at all. Kirby headed out, where he found a run of the mill Joe hammering a sign in front of the shop. After another hit, the man left. Kirby took a look at the sign, and nearly passed out

"KIRBY!" Ribbon ran to hold him from falling. The rest of the gang congregated around him, and as he got up, the sign as still there, so tears started to fall from his eyes.

 _Coming soon! Right Here!_

 _The great Robobot Mall!_

 _Owned by Haltmann Works Company_

* * *

 **Favorite, Follow, Rate, Review, Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, that was quick. Hope I finish before going back to college. Enjoy!**

 **Kirby is owned by Nintendo and HAL, thank Nova for KRtD. Water and Super Abilities FTW!**

* * *

After the previous day incident, Kirby had chosen to wait. If the sign was correct, Haltmann would at the very least send someone to buy the place off. The fact that a runner up for mayor loved the place was a pretty good insurance they wouldn't go over the law. But at the moment, the café was closed and only the staff remained inside, in Kirby's 'office'. Because he lived upstairs, they used his kitchen as office, since Kirby was more often than not found there. And right now, the whole group was there.

"This is unfair! This place has been nothing but great for all clients, the business is doing well, why would they choose here!?" said Ribbon

"I wonder if maybe they know something, like if there's petroleum, or fossils, or something" wondered Adeleine

"No, I would know if there was. I spent a month digging in the basement to see if there was anything. Nothing." answered Magolor.

After an common awkward pause, Kirby continued "OK, listen. This shop has been through a lot of incidents and it has survived all of them. Like the time where Magolor almost ruined us…"

"Again, sorry about that"

"...Or the time when I threw a rant at president Sectonia because she was being rude and I didn't know who she was…"

"Still shocked by that, good thing she actually listened to you instead of closing the shop" stated Ribbon

"...Or that time where a prince from YarnWorld hid as one of our interns and we almost caused an international incident, and when Meta Knight ran the shop for a week and tried to take over all the coffee shops in the city, and that time where Mr. Sun and Mr. Moon started a gang war on the street…"

They stopped for a second after the comment, where Adeleine continued the conversation

"Does anyone realize how weird our lives are?"

Kirby cleared his throat and retook the thread "Anyhow, we have gone through all that and we're still moderately successful and fairly loved, and we'll make it through this as well. Now, let's go down and show why people like this place and it should stay!"

"YEAH"

The lot of them got to the ground floor, just in time to see a pink haired girl knocking on the crystal doors. Kirby ran to the door and held it open.

"Oh, thank you! I'm Susie, and I come in the name of President Haltmann himself. I'm looking for a Kirby?"

"Oh, well that's me-"

"Great! Now, I wish to discuss something with you"

Kirby nodded, knowing kicking her out would be too rude. They sat on a corner table. The staff approached the table

"Oh, you don't need to involve yourselves, this is between your boss and the company, now shoo."

Kirby raised an eyebrow at the gesture "My staff have as much input on this shop as I do. They stay."

"Hmph. Fine. I guess this is relevant to them as well. Anyway, the Haltmann Works Company is interested in buying this terrain and the surroundings to make a new mall called Robobot Mall. The company is prepared to make quite a generous offer for the scriptures of the land. Our initial offer is of a million Haltmanns, roughly equivalent to 2.5 million in Halstars. Do you accept the offer?"

"No."

"Ok, I expected the first offer to be rejected, no prob-"

"Miss Susie. I don't plan on selling my coffee shop. I always wanted to open it, and despite problems, we're still open. I love this place, and my staff, and the people love it as well. So, and I say this without wanting to offend, but we stay."

For a minute, the Haltmann worker froze, as if her mind couldn't comprehend someone rejecting money, or simply an offer for a simple café. She finally blinked again after a minute of shock and sighed.

"I see. Thank you for your time."

Susie started heading out the door only to turn at them again. But away was the expression of the defeated messenger, replaced by a scowl.

"You don't know what you're dealing with. Soon enough, you will see how...dangerous this place truly is, and you will be forced to accept the initial offer."

The staff exchanged looks, and Adeleine prompted the obvious question from all

"Are you doing that thing where you use subtle threats and double entendre indicating you're hiring someone to scare us out?

Susie went pale instantly

"Uh, I, well, ah, no, no, um-"

Kirby took the lead of the conversation again

"Miss Susie, have you done some research on the stories about this place?"

Susie went back to the look of disdain.

"Well, no but-"

"Then I suggest you do. You'd be surprised at what the definitions of 'problems' is for this coffee shop. Thank you for your visit."

Susie stormed out in a huff, and Kirby closed behind. And then reopened so they'd have clients.

"Well, let's head back to work!"

"YAY!"

* * *

After a few hours, the shop was closing. Nothing else had happened on the day. As Kirby flipped the open sign to closed, he saw a man, walking towards them, with a bat in his hands, in plain sight, and green hair. he also had a visor…

"Oh no…"

Kirby motioned the staff to come along, and under the dark of the moon, they headed for the man. The man smiled smugly

"Hello, ladies and gents. I'm Clanky Dude, and you're-"

"Of, for Sakurai's sake, Whispy!" said Ribbon, very irritated

The man with the bat seemed surprised, and changed to angry

"I'm Clanky, not Whispy"

"Yeah, like the time you donned spiral glasses and a surgical mask, and you were 'Sick Dude'."

Whispy was a low bit conman. The lowlife any mob boss asks for a job, just because he's cheap and dumb. Sadly, too many of the gang leaders had hired him against Kirby in the past. He was that stone in the shoe.

"...OK, that is IT. I was hired by an anonymous person, who payed me a lot to kick you out, so GO AWAY OR I SMASH YOUR HEADS WITH THE BAT!"

The gang merely stared as 'Clanky made a few show off swingings with the bat. Kirby merely stated

"Magolor."

Magolor took two knuckle brasses out of his pockets, and a shovel from his back.

Whispy took the obvious choice of action.

He dropped the bat and ran away like crazy.

* * *

Susie was sure that, at any minute, the café staff would knock on the door to give her the deeds, so she merely relaxed with a simple cup of Halbucks coffee and waited. At 8 o'clock sharp, an hour after hiring Whispy, came knocks on her door. Susie waltzed to the door, and opened.

Outside laid a tied up and very beaten Whispy, with a visor in his ear and a ballgag. There was also a note in the middle of his hair. Susie ripped it out, not even caring about Whispy's muffled screams, and read it. The note was in pink marker with a neat cursive writing, but none of that took away from the significance of the words and the anger it caused her.

 _WE STAY_

* * *

 **If you want details on how the other games transpired in this universe, ask in reviews. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter 2, and I really like the result, even if it took me day and a half instead of just a day. Anyway, last time I asked if here was question of how the games went in this world. I made a tumblr post about it (my tumblr is viridiharmonia64)**

 **post/147821187175/recap-of-how-games-went-on-the-kirbys-dream-café**

 **All characters are between 20-30, except Haltmann, whose glorious mustache is immortal.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Characters belong to HAL and Nintendo. Preach NOVA for Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Smash ability and mazes FTW!**

* * *

Susie was feeling somewhat angry. Replacing 'somewhat' with 'very' and angry with 'furious', and the whole thing with 'murderous'. Yes, Susie was feeling murderous. After finding Whispy outside her door, she decided to do actual research on the stories about the place. The things that happened to the coffee shop were ridiculous, to say the very least. Political Scandal, gang fights, and quite the background around the staff alone. Now she understood why Kirby had asked her about it.

"I don't care how much we need to pay...I don't care how many goons you need to fight off...President Haltmann told me to buy off that block...AND I'LL GET IT!"

* * *

It was a busy day at the coffee shop. Being the weekend, Kirby was too occupied to think on the fact that their actions would probably make Susie go after them again and harder. But he had his clients to forget it. It was midday when a group of people entered the café, setting silence to all in the place. Kirby instantly recognized all of them.

"What. The. Heck."

Standing there were two of Magolor's old gang of the Doomers, Coily Rattler (one of Sectonia's bodyguards), Kracko the wacko and the infamous Ice Dragon. Dragon spoke up, with a deep, smooth voice.

"Hello, ladies, gents and non-conformed people. I require to speak with the staff, so keep on chillin'. It's all good."

Everyone awkwardly returned to their activities, except Kirby. Both groups sat on the corner table. Dragon started the conversation

"Hello Kirby. It has been a while since we chatted"

"What do you want?"

A small chuckle came from The Ice Dragon "It's what we all want. You see Kirby, all your shenanigans has made you enemy of many. The ex-Doomers here miss their boss, and Magolor wants to stay with you. Kracko is tired of being your punching bag. Coily got fired from his job because he couldn't stop you from getting to Prez. And I'm just sad that we haven't fought for a really long time. Reminiscence and all that."

Kirby was starting to get angry, but it wouldn't have solved anything.

"Now, some pretty powerful people has hired my group, the Defense of All Powerful Identities, or Defense A.P.I."

"Defense A.P.I.?"

"We specialize in doing stuff for people that can pay lots. I'm not even going to try and hide it: the Haltmann Works Company have hired us to ruin your business, any way we want to. There is, of course a solution. Give us the scriptures to your coffee shop. Leave the city. Deal?"

Kirby sat thinking for a minute

"So, my choices are to either give you the scriptures now or to be forced by your actions to do so anyways. What's the difference?"

"Simple. If you give them willingly, you receive money in exchange, you can open a new coffee shop, and no one would blame you for accepting. You don't take the deal, and you're practically kicked out, no resources, and maybe you could die. Your choice. We'll come back tonight to either close the deal...or your shop. Later."

The gang strolled out, following the big gang member. As soon as they left, Kirby's head hit the table

"Ughhhh…"

* * *

The staff was once more sitting in Kirby's table

Kirby had remained quiet for 10 minutes now. Thinking.

"OK, Magolor, you're the closest we have to a criminal mastermind, what could they do if we refuse the offer?"  
"Well, they could kidnap us, hurt our clients, hurt us, kidnap your loved ones, wreck the place, or all of them at once."

Kirby deflated, nodding sadly

"OK, what can we do?"

"Well, we could send them to jail?" Adeleine half said/asked

"With what? They have done nothing wrong."

Magolor shifted expression to a thinking one

"Is threatening illegal?"

"No."

"Is hiring criminals to threaten and do exchanges illegal?

Kirby raised the eyebrow, sensing this was going somewhere

"Well, no, but it doesn't look good"

"So, if HWC was accused of dealing with known criminals, they would at least lose publicity"

Kirby stood up from his seat

"Are you suggesting to make the Defense A.P.I. say they were hired by Haltmann?"

Magolor smiled like it was Satorumas time

"No, I'm suggesting to show the recording of them saying it so they get fired!"

Magolor approached Kirby, and took a badge from his chest. It was Magolor's gift to Kirby in his birthday: a box of fun and cutesy badges to wear. Kirby had thought it strange for Magolor to give that kind of gift. After witnessing Magolor take it, hook it up to the computer and find a recording of the entire day? Made SO much more sense.

"OK, all we have to do is give this recording in a way no one can disprove it. Any second ideas?"

"What, the recording of them being hired by Haltmann isn't enough?"

"We know they're telling the truth, because we got attacked by Whispy and Susie threatened us. We have recordings of all that, but given what we did to Whispy, it would be a bad idea. Plus, it'd take too long in trial. By then, Haltmann would've won."

The group sat again to think, and after five minutes, Kirby stumbled on the right question

"Instead of making A.P.I. always confirm they work for HWC, how about making HWC refuse them?"

Magolor remained thinking

"But to do that, A.P.I. would have to admit to work for HWC, and they wouldn't do that."

Kirby sat back down, and Ribbon muttered

"Unless it got them out of trouble."

* * *

Late night, Defense A.P.I. approached the coffee shop. For some reason, they were leaving the place. As they got to the door, Ice Dragon found a note by it.

 _WE STAY_

Ice Dragon smirked, expecting something like that

"Very well. Open the door, guys. They left the place just for us to wreck."

Ice waited for them to break inside, and then they opened the door. The gang stepped inside and started to wreck the place. Tables got turned, counters were smashed, and the windows got pierced. Ice Dragon was personally going to break the door, but he stopped at the sight of a dangling object in the knob.

The keys.

It all came crashing on him. They left instead of telling them, even Kirby, who lived there. They left the keys and maybe it was already open so they broke in easily. And the final hit: a message of absolute certainty that they'd fail, knowing they'd do anything to prove.

Them.

Wrong.

His epiphany got capitalized with flashing lights, as five police cars congregated around the shop, while all the rest of the Defense A.P.I. kept smashing for a good minute or so after being found.

* * *

 _"In other news, Haltmann Works Company got under the spotlight, as a group of criminal individuals, caught in the middle of destroying a local coffee shop, claimed that all actions they took were requested from the big corporation, and paid with money. President Haltmann refused to comment, but the company's official statement is that they have nothing to do with that or any gang. Questions arose as to if there was any sort of friction between HWC and Kirby's Dream Café. Again, no comment. Luckily, the owner had insurance for breaking in and property damage, and promises it'll be open tomorrow, and to all those who love the place, he has a message: We Stay. That is all, see-"_

A shady figure stood in a dark room. The news had angered the person, but the face showed no emotion. An electronic beep told him he was being called, and so he left for the computer. After all…

There was a coffee shop to take care off.

* * *

 **Gee, I wonder who it is? No matter. Enjoy! If you still have questions (that don't lead to spoilers) feel free to ask**

 **BTW, you should all know that guest reviews don't appear as official and can't be directly answered**


	4. Chapter 3

**Took a small Sunday break, I hope I can keep the daily update. In other news, this has more than 300 views! WOW! I only wish there were more reviews, favorites and follows, but I'm still beaming over the one or two reviews a day. It's like every review is a birthday, seriously. Now, remember that guest reviews take two days to appear officially on site, and even then they can't be answered. But if you have a question, ask and I'll respond in this space! And enjoy!**

 **Kirby owned by HAL and Nintendo, thank NOVA for K64. And DarthMaul-esque lightsaber FTW!**

 **Warning: Contains cute people in a relationship being cute. And mentions of alcohol. But mostly cute people being cute.**

* * *

Two days after the A.P.I., Kirby's Dream Café was back in business, better than ever, even. The clientele believed the extra effort to be simply making light of the situation, but to HWC and Kirby's friends, the message was clear. They were going to stay. Halfway through the second day of reopening, Kirby, the staff and his friends met at their usual corner table (by then some clients believed the table was reserved for the staff and their shenanigans). The table was full of laughter and joy.

"Man, I can't believe they fell for it!" said Dedede

"I know! And the best part is that we sent Susie a copy of the recording, so she would know we can take this to court!" said Kirby

Meta Knight thought to all "But the trial will take time"

Kirby nodded "Yup. For us...and them!"

The group of friends laughed it off, and the Political Trio took off. After they left, Kirby noticed something new across the street.

It used to be a rundown cabin. If there ever was a fantasy of what a 5 star rated coffee shop would be like, the new construction nailed it and amped it up. Of course, you didn't make it through business and gang wars if you lacked intelligence, so Kirby was pretty sure that it was no coincidence such an amazing coffee shop got established across when his shop was threatened to be bought off or abandoned. Kirby walked inside, and marveled at the inner decoration. It was clearly made by someone with years of experience in design. The place was empty, but it was obvious it'd soon be full. A bell sound attracted Kirby's attention to the main desk, where the dreaded Susie stood.

"Hehe, hello Kirby. Welcome to the Haltmann Works Coffee Shop. How may I help you?"

Kirby facepalmed strongly.

"Susie. What. The. Heck."

"Well, since it seems going outside the law doesn't work for your kin, I'm going to have to beat you on your own game, just to teach you a lesson. 'Kay?"

Kirby grasped his own face,as if to take the frustration and throw it away

"Do you even know how to run a coffee shop? And why not use one of your employees, I'd have thought you'd be too busy and important to do this personally."

"Yes, well, that's none of your business. Speaking of business-"

"Bye"

Kirby quickly fled before any offer was made.

"Hmph. Truly, he lacks manners. Oh well. Time to open!"

* * *

"So she's right across the street!?"

Ribbon was furious over Susie's clear threath, and was talking with Kirby about it over the break

"Yup."

"Kirby! If we don't do something, she's going to destroy us!"

"I don't think she can handle it. This new plan is SET to fail."

"Huh?"

Kirby gave a small chuckle

"'Bon, have you ever seen the videos of the shop's first week? It was out of control. This café wasn't always the quiet calm shop it is now."

Ribbon stared at Kirby as if could swallow people whole

"Calm?"

Kirby rolled his eyes

"Well, comparatively"

* * *

 _Kirby's Dream Café First Week_

 _Keeby: "WHAT THE HECK! THE COFFEE MACHINE IS ON FIRE!"_

 _Kirby: "THROW SOMETHING AT IT!"_

 _(Keeby grabs coffee from Marx and throws it.)_

 _*splashFOOOOSH*_

 _(The coffee machine burns stronger)_

 _Keeby: WHAT THE HECK!? COFFEE ISN'T COMBUSTIBLE!_

 _Marx: Um, you do realize I put whiskey in my coffee, right?_

 _(Coffee machine explodes)_

 _..._

 _Kirby: Client wants a very hot coffee!_

 _(Keeby fills the cup)_

 _Kirby: Quickly!_

 _(Keeby throws the coffee. It hits the client's head. It's Super effective!)_

 _Client: AH, MY FACE! AGGGGGH!_

 _Kirby: Ohmysakurai! Quickly, throw something cool at his face!_

 _(Keeby grabs Marx's cold latte. He throws it in the client's face. It combusts. Client faints)_

 _Kirby: ...Ok, new rule: never take Marx's drink._

 _..._

 _Kirby: Ok, we made it through the first day!_

 _Keeby and Marx: Yay!_

 _Marx: Oh wait, I forgot my tea inside!_

 _(Staff heads back. Coffee shop explodes)_

 _Marx:..._

 _Keeby:..._

 _Kirby:..._

 _Kirby: Marx, you're forbidden from drinking in work hours._

* * *

"Ah, those were the times."

"You're happily reminiscing of a time where your shop exploded."

Kirby laughed

"It was chaotic, but it was fun. And I wasn't alone. I had a fun, friendly staff."

"Until Marx decided to backstab you."

"Yup."

Ribbon went back to her drink, but then smirked a bit

"And what do you think of the part of our current staff that you're dating?"

"Uh, ah, well um-"

Ribbon laughed

"I'm just joking! Relax. You gain bonus points. For being too cute."

Ribbon gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Kirby pouted. It was fun watching a 20 something years old pout and the pout still working.

"I'm your boss, 'Bon!"

"Oh, I know. Did you know my boss is very cute?"

Kirby grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susie was discovering the wonders of customer service

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!"

"Bu-but sir! You asked for chocolate cake!"

Susie was experiencing extreme stress and panic. The shop was indeed full, but full of unsatisfied customers, jerks, people who only wanted to show they were in a Haltmann coffee shop, unsatisfied jerks, and more. It was pure chaos.

"ARGGHH NO I DIDN'T, I ASKED FOR A VANILLA CAKE WITH CHOCOLATE BARS! I' ALLERGIC TO CHOCOLATE!"

"BUT YOU STILL WANT CHOCOLATE!?"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE!"

Susie was panicking in the moment the coffee machine started to light on fire

"OH HALTMANNOHHALTMANNOHHALTMANN!"

Susie, thinking quickly, took the clients drink and threw it over the machine. The machine burst on flames quickly, yet no one batted an eye at it.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS IN THAT DRINK!?"

"Coffee...with vodka. Now, can I get my order right, and free?"

* * *

Kirby was just chatting up Adeleine over her suggestion for a logan for the shop, when Susie ran in, looking the most disheveled they had seen her ever (and actually the most dishevelled she had ever been in life).

"Please...help…"

Kirby just looked at her

"Bad day at work, huh?"

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU CONTROL THIS SHOP!?"

"I don't control the shop. I divide the job between all of us, and my first day was much worse than yours, I assure you."

"PLEASE!"

Kirby smiled inwardly

"So, if we help you, will you get your business out of here?"

"NEVER!"

Screams were heard from across the street

"OK! I'll close that shop! Just help me kick them out or something."

Kirby nodded, and both he and Ribbon headed for the shop across the street. In the single minute it took for Susie to get out, go to them, and head back, the place was upside down, the clients were rioting, and the coffee machine had achieved sentience.

Kirby cleared his throat as hard as he could

"Excuse me!"

The clients stopped, and the machine ceased.

"This shop is closing. Please leave the facilities."

The clients looked at each other, some shrugged, and the riot started back, and the machine was getting codes for nukes online. Ribbon stepped forward and screamed with apparently non-existant lungs

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped again

"Didn't you hear him!? Get out or we get you out!"

A large, bulky man approached her

"Alright, get me out."

His wish was granted. Next thing he knew, he was laying in the street, a broken window behind him, his face hurt from hitting a window (and breaking it), and Ribbon, who only looked slightly miffed. The remaining clients looked at each other in support, for Ribbon to glare at them. The coffee shop emptied in half a second, and the Artificial Coffee Intelligence shut down, knowing she was more dangerous than a nuke. Kirby and Ribbon left the store, Susie laying on her knees in the middle of it, miserable. Before entering the shop, Kirby gave a light kiss to Ribbon's cheek

"You're cute too."

Kirby looked up at the now confirmed motto of his lovely, dream shop

 _'Kirby's Dream Café'_

 _'We stay'_

* * *

Susie was struggling to keep up. She tried the illegal manner, and he won. She tried winning at his own game, and he didn't even do anything to win. She was getting desperate. She then saw Dedede's bodyguard enter the coffee shop. She started to smile, then raised a maniacal, despairful laugh

"hehehHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Uh oh. What does Susie have in mind? And, will we have more Kirbon? Or is it Ribby?**

 **Well, the second and third one are up to you. Post in review if you liked the small fluff and how you think the ship should be called. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long, I fell ill Tuesday afternoon, and had a busy day on Wednesday. I still used it, and I managed to think the whole ending through, so there's good news. And finally, an actual fight in my stories. This would be my first fanfic fight so far, except for the TLoZ one, where they're more descriptions of a plan and the outcome. Fight smarter. I also made some changes to the previous chapters. I recommend checking them again. Also, 1900 words on story alone? Sweet! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Kirby is owned by Nintendo and HAL, thank Nova for KEY. Yarn adorableness and piano music FTW!**

* * *

Kirby was waiting. Ever since morning, he had the feeling it was not over at all. As if he expected a fourth attempt, despite Susie's previous desperation. His expectations got confirmed as Magolor ran into the store.

"Magolor, what's going on?"

"Meta Knight attacked me yesterday!"

"WHAT!?"

Kirby turned to the counter, and yelled

"TO THE OFFICE, EVERYONE! STAFF MEETING!"

The entirety of the staff ran upstairs, and Magolor recounted his story

"OK, so, last night I was in this shady alley, looking for stuff-"

"Wait, 'shady alley'? 'Stuff'? Can you be more specific?" said Adeleine

"Very well. I was around the corner looking for someone to sell me shurikens. Good enough?"

Sometimes Adeleine felt as the only sane person in the staff. "OK, go on."

"So, I was there just walking, when Meta Knight fell from the rooftop! He did that whole hero landing thing, what a nerd."

"Continue"

"Don't interrupt me. Anyways, I was going to tell him I was buying in self-defense, when I had to step back because he tried to cut me in half! I managed to escape by throwing a gas bomb from my pocket in his face."

Adeleine stood shocked

"Um, why did you have a gas bomb in your pocket?"

Magolor raised an eyebrow

"That's a silly question. Did I not just say I turned out to need it?"

Kirby just shrugged, and returned to the matter at hand

"Ok, then we need to talk to Meta as soon as he gets here?"

Ribbon inquired "Wait, if we're all here, how will we know?...Wait. If we're all here, who's running the shop?"

The staff stood for a minute, and ran below

* * *

Meta Knight wasn't having a good day. The day before, his entire swordsmanship class got recorded for something like a documentary, and he was stressed over how he would look on it. He arrived at the coffee shop and waited at the corner table. His phone received a text then.

FluffballKirby: Could you come to my office please?

Meta Knight shrugged and headed upstairs. At the first step outside, Ribbon took hold of him. Kirby and Magolor stood in front of him, Kirby cross armed and Magolor holding a shovel. Meta Knight almost felt pee slip through his pants. Kirby might be nice enough, but Magolor was the definition of chaotic neutral, with the methodology of a psycho. So when Kirby said 'Talk', he opened his mouth, only to discover he had no idea what to talk about.

"More details, please?" said Meta Knight, half mute from fear

Magolor clenched his fists around the shovel "Tell us why you attacked me yesterday night and I'll let you live. But I'll torture you."

Meta Knight panicked "I don't recall you last night. I was asleep. And that sounds worse for me!"

Magolor raised the shovel, but Kirby stopped him. He approximated MK and said to his face

"Meta Knight, we've been friends for a long time. I believe you."

Ribbon let MK go, and Kirby hugged it out. Magolor got somewhat angry

"But it WAS him! Unless you know another swordsman with a mask!"

Kirby and Meta Knight did not say anything

"You guys are weird."

Meta Knight cleared his throat

"I'm sorry Magolor, but due to the shoot yesterday, I was so stressed I took relaxation pills and went to sleep immediately."

"Wait, what shoot?" asked Kirby

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Yesterday, a group came with camera and microphone. They wanted me to be in a documentary about swordsmanship!"

"And who, precisely, were 'they'?

"I think they were called Halstar's World Commentary. They're pretty popular and renowned."

Magolor searched on his phone for the name, and blanched when the results came out

"Guys…"

Kirby, Meta Knight and Ribbon closed in on Magolor's phone, where the wiki on the name showed

 _Halstar's World Commentary is an entertainment subdivision of Haltmann Works Company…_

* * *

Kirby marched towards the huge H shaped edification. Haltmann Works Company's HQ was a massive building nearby, comprising of the main branches of the HWC, and represented the company's logo nicely from space. Kirby marched towards the main desk, and a familiar face smiled at him. But unlike previous times, the smile seemed wicked in nature, as if she knew Kirby's precise year, month, day, hour and method of death.

"Hello Kirby, how may I help you?"

Kirby put a small smile, only to turn to an exasperated face

"Gee, why don't you help me put this together: Yesterday your subsidiary of entertainment recorded my swordsman friend, that very night another of my friends gets attacked by someone similar to him, why don't you explain!?"

Kirby was SO DONE, but Susie had just started

"Oh, you mean our new security guard?"

"Huh?"

A door aside Susie opened, revealing...Meta Knight?

In hindsight, the previous encounter had been in the middle of the night, in a dark and fully unlit alley. In the dark, it certainly would have looked like Meta Knight. But at the light, it simply was similar. A bright pink eye in the middle, a form of backpack behind, and clear joints showed that was more metal than knight.

"Do you like it? We call it Mecha Knight. Using one of the best swordsmen in the city, we gave it the capacity to fight as such, and well, the design was just too cool to ignore in the robot. Let's call it a homage."

"But why?"

"Because we need security. We wouldn't want anyone running around in the offices, right?"

Susie said so with sweetness, but it was obvious that she was referring to them. So she had a guard so they wouldn't investigate the company, and a dagger to their necks. Kirby sighed, knowing they had no choice but wait for their next move

"Bye Susie"

Kirby left the building quietly, knowing they had reached an impasse. They couldn't attack each other, and they would have to introduce another play to win or lose. Either way, it was time to play the waiting game.

* * *

Susie was looking at her tablet. In it, lay the control for the Mecha Knight, a robot capable of slashing through trucks.

Susie giggled at all the power she had on her hands. President Haltmann had entrusted her with so much, she would not dissapoint him.

Such was the thought process of Susie. Haltmann, however, had made a fatal mistake. He had underestimated how despairful all the failed attempts had left her. So, when Susie was left alone, she entered a command to end it all

KILL KIRBY

* * *

It was the middle of the night. The staff was inside the closed coffee shop, discussing what to do.

"So, what do we do?"

Magolor looked around, as if looking for hidden cameras

"Well, I know a guy who could make our problems...dissapear…"

Adeleine was somewhat annoyed, that was the first answer Magolor always gave out

"Seriously, we are NOT going to kill anyone. Not Susie, not her president."

"Now, now, who said anything about killing? This is merely a repositioning…"

The staff remained atent

"Towards the cemetary…"

"Nope!" Ribbon said energetically

Kirby sighed "Well, let's think it through. We have enough time until either makes a move."

Then the glass door shattered, and outside of it laid Mecha Knight. Adeleine looked unimpressed

"Time's up."

Kirby ran towards the Mecha Knight, ready to fight

"Kirby, CATCH!"

Magolor raised the sword hidden on the counter, and threw it at Kirby. Kirby caught it mid-air, and spinned it down on the android. Mecha Knight raised his sword in defense, but Kirby used the stopping to spin sideways and hit his head. Mecha Knight kicked him back, and Kirby managed to put the sword in the middle. After landing, Mecha Knight was there, in front of him. Kirby slid under him and tried to hit him with a sword, only for the robot to block backhanded. Kirby slipped back, and Mecha Knight turned to him, walking towards him as the angel of death. Kirby took the sword in his hands, and knelt. Mecha Knight raised his sword to strike him down, and Kirby jumped, sword forward, against him. Mecha Knight managed to block the fatal strike with his knee, and kicked Kirby back.

Kirby crashed out of the shop, and Mecha Knight was there. He tried to hit Kirby's neck, but Kirby put his sword in the middle, and deviated himself from the hit. Mecha Knight hacked, Kirby slashed. Both were at cross-swords, sparks flying from the friction in between. It was clear to Kirby that swordsmanship alone would not work. Kirby then took a different approach. He threw his sword up, and rolled between the robot's legs as its sword went down. Kirby slidekicked his legs out. Mecha Knight turned and jumped back to avoid it, and Kirby took the chance. He put his fist forward, with so much strength, Kirby went forward as well. Together, they hit Mecha Knight square in the chest. Mecha Knight hit the pavement, losing his sword from the impact. Kirby managed to get his sword back mid-air, and stabbed down upon Mecha Knight. The robotic eye lost its light, and the android was no more. Kirby rose, and walked to his friends, only to almost faint. Ribbon managed to hold him before he hit the floor, and they went to the hospital, damaged, but not defeated. For today? They left.

* * *

PresHaltmann: The robot was destroyed. I expected more wait days. Seems I underestimated Susie's feelings in the matter.

TH35T4RDRE4M: NO MATTER. IT WAS NECESSARY TO DESTROY THE ROBOT. YOU STILL HAVE THE PLANS AND THE PROGRAMMING ANYWAYS.

PresHaltmann: Indeed, I think it'll help…

TH35T4RDRE4M: WHAT IS THE MATTER?

PresHaltmann: We've had more difficulties in this endeavor that we've ever had. I'm questioning the need to, ahem, do this.

TH35T4RDRE4M: THERE IS NO NEED TO CLEAR YOUR THROAT IN TEXT. ANYHOW, I ASSURE YOU, IT IS NECESSARY TO TAKE KIRBY'S DREAM CAFÉ

PresHaltmann: Are you sure there is no other reason for this course of action?

TH35T4RDRE4M: …

TH35T4RDRE4M: I NEVER SAID THERE WASN'T

PresHaltmann: I see…

TH35T4RDRE4M: DO NOT GET MISTAKEN. OUR DEAL IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT. SETTING A MALL IN THAT AREA WILL IMPROVE YOUR INCOME, AND IT WILL HAVE GOOD PROSPECTS. THE KIRBY THING IS MERELY A COINCIDENCE. IF IT WEREN'T, WOULDN'T HAVE I ACTED ON IT IN THE FIRST TWO MONTHS OF OUR DEAL?

PresHaltmann: Very well then. I am not one to refuse your reasons, you've made me quite richer, nothing wrong with some selfishness alongside the plan. May I ask, however, your issue against Kirby?

TH35T4RDRE4M: YOU MAY, BUT I DO NOT WANT TO SAY. IT'D BE FOR THE BEST THAT YOU KNOW THE LEAST ABOUT ME

PresHaltmann: Very well. We have a new part for the plan. Do you know the running mayor candidate Dedede?

* * *

Mecha Knigth was still on the street. Its dark eye snapped out of the body and fell closer to the café. The eye got up in tiny metal legs, and walked towards the café. After two hours of investigation, it found it. A safebox. the ex-eye activated its x-ray vision, and found what it needed behind. The scriptures to the café. As supposed, the safe was old fashioned, and required hands and good hearing to open. The minidroid set aside the safe, behind a pot. Waiting…

* * *

 **What could they be planning? As usual, you may ask things in reviews. And no mention of the Ribbon/Kirby, so I guess it's greenlight. Anyways, Maybe tomorrow morning the next chapter will be uploaded. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long, writing the beginning of this chapter was so emotionally draining I had to stop every other line. But fortunately, there's only 3 chapters left, and they get shorter, and I planned them out better. Also, there shall be action again very soon. Enjoy!**

 **Kirby is owned by Nintendo and HAL, thank Nova for KTD. Hypernova and Beetle FTW!**

* * *

Kirby had a cast on his arm. Apparently, blocking a robot with a sword and punching it were terrible ideas. Even then, Kirby was helping with repairing the shop, lifting tables and whatnot. Halfway through, Ribbon arrived from her apartment, and ordered Kirby to not exert himself. Kirby tried to reply, but one look from her was enough to get him to sit down. Mecha Knight, albeit defeated, had done a number on the team. With Kirby battered, a broken window, and partially destroyed coffee shop, it'd take some days before coming back in full strength. The sad fact was that the A.P.I., the opposite shop, and the current destruction were slowly convincing people that the café was on it's last days. And it felt, all around the air. While the staff were picking up, Dedede came in.

"Hey guys. I heard what happened. Didn't expect a robot to hurt y'all. Sorry."

Kirby sighed "It's OK 3D. You have nothing to do with all this."

Dedede got pumped for a sec "That ain't right! Can ah use yer computer Kirby? I'm gonna help you!"

Kirby laughed quietly "Thanks Dedede, it's upstairs."

Dedede nodded, and headed for the door. The staff kept on it until Magolor raised his head "Wait, we haven't told anyone about Mecha Knight."

* * *

Dedede was standing in front of a robotic eye-bot. His GPS indicated the robot's position, and they had cleared it'd be close to Kirby's vault with the scriptures. Dedede gave a small chuckle despite the situation. The safe was behind a painting of the staff and friends made by Adeleine and Emille. Which would've been inconspicuous had it not been the only painting in the entire second floor. Dedede took the painting out, and saw the safe. He took out his stethoscope, and started listening to the twists and clicks of the old safebox. After two clicks, he opened the safe and took the scriptures. Kirby slammed the door open and uttered grimly

"Dedede."

Dedede sighed

"I'm sorry Kirby."

Dedede let the scriptures fall on the robot eye, and it emitted a familiar annoying voice

"Thanks for your help, 'king'. By the way, there was no bomb. You just betrayed your friends for nothing. And even if there WAS a bomb in this robot, and it exploded, it wouldn't have even a centimeter in diameter. Farewell, Dedede. Pleasure doing business with you."

Dedede stood there, mouth wide open, as the tiny robot flipped over and its legs started spinning around like a helix. The robot flew through the window and into the city.

Kirby fainted.

* * *

When Kirby woke, Dedede was tied up in a chair with the staff and friends around him. As soon as Kirby sat in front of him, Dedede started to recap the events leading to his 'betrayal'.

...

 _Dedede sat on his office. Officially, he was reading up documents of relevance to national security. Extraofficially, he was writing fanfiction for his favorite cartoons. And there he was , when a girl and two robots entered his office. The girl was mumbling something_

 _"I'll show that old man who's 'useless' and blarghablargah…"_

 _Dedede showed curiosity, he had no registered meetings at the hour and she seemed familiar._

 _"Can I help you?"_

 _Susie looked at him blankly_

 _"I don't know, maybe you can. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Susanna Patrya Haltmann, and I hail from the Haltmann's work company. I believe we can help each other out."_

 _Dedede now knew who she was, but Dedede was no fool. He had to listen to her words to discern further into the plans of the corporation._

 _"Speak."_

 _"We wish to acquire the coffee shop your friend Kirby possesses, however, he is reluctant to give it up. If you agree to, ahem, convince him to give it, we will sponsor your political campaign. With the support of a major company, your campaign will become nothing short of a stroll in the park. Do we have a deal?"_

 _Dedede made a motion of scratching his chin, and slammed suddenly into the desk_

 _"What are ya, stupid!? Dontcha know Kirby's mah friend!? Do ya even understand what friendship and-"_

 _Dedede was cut short by a gas to his face, when he fell asleep on his desk_

 _"Well, you didn't have to yell." complained Susie_

 _Dedede woke a few minutes later, and Susie was still there. Dedede got angry again "You still here!? Get out!"_

 _Susie held an unemotional face_

 _"Dedede. We have installed a microchip in your system. If you don't get near the robot tracker we installed in Kirby's house, it will be blown to bits. Once you're there, you need to give the robot the scriptures, or, again, it will blow up. You will leave this office, go to Kirby's coffee shop, and in exchange, they don't die. Go."_

 _Every step Dedede took gave him shivers and cold feet. There he was, about to betray his friend to save him. How more often than not had he seen this sort of situations in movies and yelled he'd find an alternative. And lo, he failed._

...

After Dedede's story Kirby sat on his cushion sofa, and after a long minute of silence, he said in a serious manner

"Pack your bags, guys. We have to leave the place."

The staff froze, and unfroze with a "WHAT!?"

Kirby looked down, and a tear fell from his eye.

"They won. Haltmann won. He used every single dirty method available, and ultimately won. If we try to go against it once more, who knows what they'll do? We need to leave."

Kirby went to his bedroom, and Ribbon followed. Kirby was sideways lying down on his bed.

When Ribbon hugged Kirby, the tears started to escape his body relentlessly. They were going to leave.

* * *

Two days later, all relevant things not nailed to the place were in boxes. Kirby's arm had already healed. No one even dared to affront Kirby over it, because they knew touching the subject would crumble Kirby. Kirby had slowly smiled, but he was quieter and less accommodating. The truck would be there in a few hours They sat on the corner table waiting for the truck, all shuffling near Kirby, knowing he needed the companionship. Kirby looked sadly at an unclosed box, with the item too big for the lid to close.

 _Kirby's Dream Café_

 _We Stay_

Tears started to fall from Kirby, and before any sound was made by them, the sounds came from the exterior. Voices of a crowd gathering in front of the shop. The staff walked closely to the door, and Dedede opened in a strong push

"Hey guys. Hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends along."

Ribbon looked curious "OK, who?"

Dedede put a big wide smile

"All of them"

Inside the building came Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, Keeby, Rick, Kine, Coo, Gooey, Pitch, Nago, ChuChu and Elline, along with many common customers. The tears that Kirby let fall were no longer meaning of sadness, but of joy. The customers popped the party guns and threw confetti in the air. Dedede patted Kirby in the back

"I'm sorry. But the only way I was going to apologize is to make you a goodbye party. We'll miss you Kirby."

And the rest of the party cheered. Kirby laughed once more, and before they knew it, the truck arrived. The movers opened the doors, and Kirby went to them. He looked behind him for a moment, at the friends and family who cared so much about the place, and showed so much love for the staff. Even regular customers who weren't friends celebrated as if they knew each other for years. Kirby talked with the movers, gave them a hundred bucks, and they left.

Ribbon asked Kirby "What, you payed them to come back later, give a few rounds?"

Kirby's face showed something thought broken on the last few days. Determination.

"I paid them to let them know we weren't moving."

"WHAT!?"

Kirby stood on a table

"Listen well! We have gone through so much here, and so far we haven't gone back on our wishes. I wanted a coffee shop with my friends, and look around. It's true. So, this is what I'm going to do, and I don't know how. I'm going for Haltmann. I'm getting the papers back. And ALL of us STAY. Even if I fail, not even trying will always haunt me."

Kirby jumped from the table, and Ribbon caught him and gave him a big hug

"I'll go with you. Haltmann's going to regret everything he's ever done!"

Ribbon's face held as much determination as Kirby's before. Kirby smiled

"Of course."

Meta Knight approached "So will I"

Kirby nodded. He took the sword behind the counter, and then turned to Dedede

"Dedede, I need you to set these people outside so if Haltmann workers get here they can stall for time. Think your political agenda has space for a protest?"

Dedede nodded "With pleasure!" and he opened a suitcase he always had around. From the suitcase he unfolded a sign reading 'I AM ANGRY!', and led everyone outside. Kirby looked around and finally noticed an abscense

"Where are Magolor and Adeleine?"

Ribbon said "When you got up the table, they left, said they were going to get help."

Kirby turned to the door with the other two and left the building. He took one last look at the place, and before leaving, grabbed two sign from a box and put them in front of the door

Kirby's Dream Café

We Stay

We are Open!

* * *

 **But it is only after after defeat that you enjoy victory and the moon shines the brightest in the middle of the night. Keep on reading. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry again. There's only a chapter and an epilogue to go through, so stick with me, please. eNJOY!**

 **Kirby is owned by HAL and Nintendo. Thank Nova for KSqSq. Animal, the Squeaks and Bubbles FTW!**

* * *

Kirby, Meta Knight and Ribbon entered the automatic doors of the giant Haltmann Works Company main building.

"OK, Ribbon, Meta Knight, we need to split up and find the scriptures. We also need to find President Haltmann and stop him from ever trying to shut us down again. Let's go!"

Kirby, Meta Knight and Ribbon split. Kirby ran into the elevator, and pushed the highest floor button. After a minute of ascension, it stopped

"Whu-"

Red lights started flashing inside, and the doors opened. At the other side were the API Defense group and Whispy. Kirby stared for a second

"Nope."

Kirby jumped, opened the roof and left

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

Whispy opened the door after Kirby, and froze. Kirby was holding his sword at the wires holding the elevator. Whispy took the only logical chance. He closed the door and ran out of there. API Defense climbed up, leaving Coily Rattler behind. Dragon looked up from the roof to see Kirby a few meters over him.

"Man, he climbs fast."

Dragon took the wires of the elevator, intending to climb, and Kirby raised his sword. The rest of the group retreated, and Dragon took the wires and followed Kirby. Kirby slashed down on the wires, and the box went down. Dragon managed to hold onto the open door while Kirby rose on the wire, up to the last floors.

* * *

At the end of the street, had come the bulldozers, enough to take down the shop before anyone could question what they were doing. But what the men in the trucks did not expect was a multitude surrounding the coffee shop, torches and signs of anger. The man in the front took out a high speaker and yelled into it.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN YE MAGGOTS, WE GOT HIRED TO TEAR THIS PLACE DOWN, SO GIT OUTTA DA WAY AND LET US DO OUR JOB!"

There was silence for a minute, then the crowd started boo'ing and throwing garbage at them. It wasn't very effective, given the fact that bulldozers are, well, BULLDOZERS, but they continued. The chief smirked behind the protective glass

"Pshe, wat are dey trynna do?"

The man was unaware that he had the speakers on, and Dedede answered indirectly.

"Stalling."

* * *

Haltmann was writing off some documents when the elevator door made noises. Not the ones it made when the elevator arrived but hits on steel and grunts. A sword swung inside through the doors, and Kirby popped out of the doors, no elevator inside. Kirby huffed and a minute of recovery, Kirby raised his sword and pointed at the man in the humongous desk.

"Are, "*huff* ", you the," *sniff* "President of HWC?"

Haltmann rose from his desk and approximated Kirby, eyes locked

"Yes. Hello there Kirby. I am President Max Profitt Haltmann. How may I help you?"

Kirby looked at Haltmann as if he was a giant floating eyeball

"Your name is Max Profitt Haltmann?"

Haltmann chuckled "My father really loved his fortune. Now, how may I help you?"

Kirby shaked his head, and before speaking a word, another sword got through a door next to Haltmann. From it came Meta Knight, coughing and wheezing louder than Kirby

"Stairs...full of...robots...gone now."

He took two minutes and recovered. He raised his sword at the President

"Seems there's a common dislike of me."

Kirby looked at him with a mighty glare that put his cotton candy heart at doubt.

"Stop going against my coffee shop. Give my scriptures back."

Haltmann chuckled once more, but in a darker tone.

"You really think you can go against the might Haltmann Works Company?"

Kirby raised a recorder and pressed a button on it

"We have installed a microchip in your system. If you don't get near the robot tracker we installed in Kirby's house, it will be blown to bits. Once you're there, you need to give the robot the scriptures, or, again, it will blow up. You will leave this office, go to Kirby's coffee shop, and in exchange, they don't die. Go."

Max raised an eyebrow

"We have this and more recordings of your company threatening, stating your goals and more of people you hired. Sure, we may lose the trial, but I'm already going to lose everything anyway, and an accusation of blackmail just can't be good for publicity. Deal?"

Max kept a calmed face, and then sighed loudly

"Very well. I am not one to strike forward with no regard for my safety. You can stay."

Kirby Meta Knight lowered their swords and highfived, and then a foot tore out of a Haltmann portrait behind President Haltmann. Susie proceeded the foot, gun in hand pointing at Haltmann.

"OK, Mr. Haltmann, hands up please!"

"Dear, what in the world are you doing!?"

"Oh, NOW I'm dear, not your secretary or errand girl!"

Kirby and Meta Knight looked at each other and at the duo again

"Are we missing something?"

Susie glared at the two intruders with eyes that spelled murder

"OK, stubborn fighters, story time! Long ago Haltmann had a daughter. He refused his fortune, told her to get a job, got it at HWC, learned corporate spying when all employees were replaced by robots and I was the only human left, and now, here I am, taking over as the heir I was born to be! GOT IT!?"

By then Susie was murderous once more. Kirby put his hand in his face in exasperation and turned to Haltmann

"OK, let me get this straight. You refused your daughter your money, dismissively sent her to get a job, then gave her a job in your own company, taught her to spy and blackmail, and you DIDN'T expect this!?"

Haltmann seemed sheepish

"Yes."

Kirby hand met his face at high speed.

Susie raised an old-fashioned walkie talkie to her face

"Start the demolition."

* * *

The bulldozers had a function in their creation, and they were about to accomplish it. The machines roared alive and moved towards the little coffee shop. In the face of the oncoming demolition, the mob stood there, willing to take them on for Kirby. The path of the trucks was cut by a speeding limo, parking right in front of all the dozers.

"What the hey!?"

Magolor stepped out of the car

"Hey guys! I brought some help!"

The door to the limo opened, leaving Prime Minister Taranza and President Sectonia in front of the café.

"What. Do you think. You're DOING!?"

An advanced swordmistress and her security detail made Sectonia someone with power beyond her position. Magolor, of course, had told her the entire story of Haltmann's stomping of power. She neared the chief of the demolition squad

"You were hired by HWC to demolish this coffee shop. If Haltmann wishes to do that, I command he shows up to me. This coffee shop is under my remaining 3 month government, so if he wants to take it down, he has to respond to ME."

* * *

Susie stood mouth open during the chiefs recapitulation.

"Well, wasn't expecting the PRESIDENT of all people to get in the way. Now that's an obstacle. I surrender then."

Kirby let out breath in relief

"I guess all's well now-"

A sound emanated from the CEO's computer

TH35T4RDRE4M: I HAVE RECEIVED THE NEWS. THE PLAN HAS BEEN RUINED, AND YOU ARE NOW A CRIMINAL.

TH35T4RDRE4M: I WILL TAKE MY PAYMENT NOW. PLEASURE DOING BUSINESS WITH YOU, 'PRESIDENT' HALTMANN

The computer showed a screen, most likely the company's fortune, and the numbers slowly twirling down to zero. Haltmann engaged in panic mode.

"Dear Sakurai, that treacherous criminal!"

Kirby got near the computer and read on Haltmann's conversations.

"What's this about, Max?"

"A few months ago, I bought a computer capable of predicting human behaviour. An operator asked what I needed it for, and we slowly worked together for our income. The computer also has the potential to enter any site and use it to one's desires, just as he just did. He's the one who suggested taking down your shop, and he let slide that he had a personal reason for that. You need to take him out."

"I need my scriptures back."

"Lowest floor, take the stairs to keep going down. It's in the door marked 'files', near the Star Dream Supercomputer."

Kirby put a hand to his ear "Ribbon?"

'I got all that. I'll get them.'

"Thanks. Now, where can we find the operator?"  
"It's no use. He divulged no personal information."

Susie started grinning like a villain "Perhaps, but I tracked all your texts. Here, let me write the address. Kirby, Meta Knight, you need to go here before he escapes the country!"

Kirby and Meta Knight nodded, and they left the building.

* * *

Ribbon had quickly found the Star Dream Supercomputer. Standing in the middle of a giant basement, the computer looked like something out of a sci-fi film. She walked to the door marked 'files', not knowing a glowing pink eye was watching her...

* * *

 **This is the closest I've ever been to finishing a fanfic. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, there's only an epilogue and author's notes left. This is the final chapter, and then the closure. Maybe I'll write up the TVTropes page for this, though it'd be better if someone else did. Also, recomend the fanfic on FanficRecs if you would get me really happy. I really hope you enjoy this.**

 **Kirby is owned by HAL and Nintendo. Thank Nova for KSSU. THE ENTIRE GAME FTW.**

* * *

The address got Kirby and Meta Knight to a rundown building, located in one of the unnamed, forgotten streets filled with hoodlums and run-of-the-mill mooks. It was certainly not a place where you'd expect a criminal mastermind nor a supercomputer operator, which in hindsight, made for a very clever hideout.

The door fell in one kick, and the cover was blown. Somehow, the interior of the building looked just as HWC. Learning from past experience, Kirby and Meta Knight ran forward to check the entire first floor before going up. Surprisingly, the stairs at the end only went down, and they followed. After getting to the bottom of the staircase, a metal door quickly closed shut in between the fighters and the entrance. The two only doors on the floor opened, and a voice cracked from the set of mini speakers around the area.

'Hello Kirby, Meta Knight. I've been expecting you. You came here on the assumption I would escape. But I find it comfortable here, so the ones who will leave are you. With mine and two old fellows free gift to you: a free one-way ticket ride to the Underwhere!'

Enter Galacta Knight and Dark Matter. Both stood in the center of the room, sword and spear in hand

'I believe you all know each other. Introductions aside, goodbye Kirby.'

Kirby and Meta Knight share looks, and nods. Kirby goes for Dark Matter, MK for Galacta. Galacta throws himself against Meta, but Meta jumped to the other side, and spins Galaxia onto him. Kirby blocked three slashes from DM, and a kick sent Kirby's sword flying off of his hands. DM tries to slash Kirby, but he blocks with a kick, and keeps blocking with kicks and fists. Kirby uppercuts DM and that's that. Meta Knight avoids Galacta's slashes, but fails to block his tackle. Before he's down Kirby throws DM's sword at Galacta. Galacta turns and blocks the sword, but MK slashes his back, and punches him in the neck. Kirby runs to MK.

"Are you OK?"

Meta Knight shakes his head and holds it with his hand

"You know how I have criticized your use of martial arts during sword fighting before?"

"Yeah?"

"I take it back. Teach me a bit after we get out of this one."

* * *

Ribbon hides under the desk. After finding the scriptures, a robot Meta Knight showed up and started tearing the place apart for her

"Would've been nice for Susie to mention THIS!"

Ribbon rolls away from the desk, in time to avoid a long, scorpion-like tail from smashing her to pieces

"Are you kidding me!?"

* * *

The door at the end of the hall opened, and Kirby and Meta Knight stepped in. A swivel chair behind a desk was turned to the window opposite of the room. Kirby prompted the question most needed.

"Who are you?"

The chair slowly turned to reveal...Kirby and Meta Knight took steps back in shock

"NOVA!?"

"Hello Kirby, it's been a while. How has life been treating you? Considering my involvement, I guess rough."

Kirby turned to anger immediately

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, NOVA!? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!?"

Nova put his hands front of his face and started up

"You see Kirby, even if unintentionally, you still ruined many of my plans to become the most powerful criminal. I am a criminal who exists through word of mouth. People only know of me because they speak of me. And my 'wish granting' sets me well in the zone of being talked about. A few months ago, I got just the opportunity of a lifetime. The two biggest gangs of the moment, led by Mr. Sun and Mr. Moon, were having an all-out gang war. If someone wished for me to stop them, I'd be hailed a hero or a Sakurai, which is clearly very good. And then, when you went to ask for the wish, some other guy asked to hold maximum power over your block. So, when someone eventually would ask me to stop him, I'd be in an even better position, since I gave him the power, and I could take it away easily."

"And then you fought him off. And the gang war resumed, and since you didn't like that, you asked them for chat over coffee, and solved their fight without even raising weapons. And THEN, when someone asked to bring the most dangerous warrior in the underground here, YOU GOT IN, STOPPED HIM, AND RUINED MY PLANS! AGAIN!"

Nova wheezed for a few seconds, and readjusted his tie.

"Anyhow, two months afterwards, Haltmann got in knowledge of Star Dream, the supercomputer I use for my wishes, we made a deal, and now that the plan failed, I have all his money. I am however, not a monster. You have thwarted my plans of revenge, but I already have a fortune. Back away, and you will receive money as compensation of my actions."

Nova stood up from his desk, but Kirby aimed the sword at him

"Haltmann may not be a lawful business man, but you don't deserve the money any more than him. Here's how it will go. You will deliver yourself to the police, Haltmann will testify of you, I'll testify of him, and you're going to jail, no matter that you are a ghost. You'll be stuck in prison like Haltmann."

Nova sat back down, and started typing

"I have all your information here. If you don't let me go, I will submit it to the INTERPOL and make you the most wanted criminals."

The two warriors started lowering their swords, and Nova raised his hands, shooting the stun gun hidden in his sleeves at the both of them. They fell paralyzed, but conscious.

"Now then, I still have a hole inside of me, due to not accomplishing my vendetta, so I'll take your persecution as most wanted as payment."

* * *

Ribbon skipped around the supercomputer, dodging the blows attempted by the mechanical tail.

'QUERY: STOP MOVING SO MUCH.' said the robotical bodyguard, in exasperation. Ribbon kept moving around. The robot shot the tail's tip out against her, and it stuck to the supercomputer. The tail tip grew back, and the tail started swinging and glowing. Ribbon struggled, and the upgraded Mecha Knight closed in. Ribbon kicked back againstvthe CPu, and the tail tip came off with her along, just in time for Mecha Knight to shoot the tail swiftly against where Ribbon was, and going through Star Dream. The robot started to electrocute, and Ribbon ran from the room with a thunderous explosion behind.

* * *

Nova's computer started glitching. The screen suddenly went blank, and the power went off

"No...nono...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The computer lit on fire, completely destroyed beyond salvation. Star Dream too, had finally fallen. And Kirby was standing back up, over the sobbing Nova, sword back in hand, and he slowly spelt his final statement.

"We Stay."

* * *

 **I hope all this has raised your desire to go to the actual Kirby's Café. The ambient background is amazing BTW. I downloaded the whole thing after it came out, and I love it. Anyways, next up is the epilogue. Stay and enjoy!**


	9. Epilogue

**Legally, Kirby belongs to HAL and Nintendo. But in reality, it belongs to us all in our hearts, whether we're mocking 4kids' dub of the anime, swearing against Magolor's and Marx's betrayals, or freezing on fear over Zero. Kirby is for us. Thank Nova for Kirby Planet Robobot. Robobot Armor, Star Dream boss, UFO and smash, Mecha Knight, dark story-line, awesome soundtrack, beautiful settings, amazing gameplay, secrets, stickers and more FTW. And for being the inspiration to this story.**

 **Read the notes at the end please!**

* * *

With no respect, Nova got shoved along the Haltmann 'family' in the back of a police car, handcuffed and ready to go. Dark Matter and Galacta Knight were nowhere to be found, presumably having left after their battle and before the police arrived. Due to the glitch and destruction of the Star Dream, more than 1,000,000,000,000 Haltmanns, or 2,500,000,000,000 Halstars had been entirely lost to the economy, leaving Sectonia to try and fix it. Luckily, it also meant none of the prisoners could afford their way out of a fair trial or jail. It was an odd week, the entire staff, all the clients and the friends collaborating in trial to put them down. More than once the judge had to calm the room or ask for someone to repeat their statement, in disbelief of their insanity. Halfway through, Haltmann somehow managed to pull out all charges against Susie, which made the staff start havoc in the courtroom, until Susie got enforced to not do anything criminal again, lest all charges come back to her and she goes to jail. Susie agreed.

The staff finally made it back to the coffee shop , and Ribbon took out some bags and suitcases from the Kirby Café car's trunk. Magolor was confused

"Ribbon, what are you doing?"

Ribbon grinned and asked in a teasing tone

"Oh, Kirby didn't tell you? I'm moving in!"

Adeleine and Magolor turned to Kirby

"Well, ahem, she is my girlfriend, her apartment's expenses were getting too high, especially from the trips here and back...um...she was getting annoyed with the travel...yeah."

Ribbon laughed

"You should have seen it. We were resting in the hotel, I whined about going home after getting to the shop, and he just said 'what if you moved in?', like it was nothing. Apparently, Kirby thought I liked living away from him, what a cutie!"

"Ribbon's landlord was horrible, the building didn't have warm water, and the neighbors were rude jerks or used to be until Ribbon talked to them. So we agreed."

Ribbon gave Kirby a kiss in the head

"You're so cute when you act pragmatic"

Kirby shook his head

"FINE, I liked the idea. Stop patronizing your boss!"

The staff laughed and went in.

* * *

"Why?"

The Haltmann family was in a room together after a long time, but divided by a glass wall to prevent less honorable criminals to use the room to escape. Two days after the trial, Susie went to the state penitentiary to talk to her father.

"Why did you take all charges away?"

"For the same reason I put you out of the family."

Susie rolled her eyes in both exasperation and ranted

"OH, now there's a reason for abandoning your child! I so look forward to hearing about it and somehow accepting your abandonment! Now, what is this so called 'reason'!?"

"Three words, Susie. Max Profitt Haltmann."

Susie calmed back down

"What?

"Listen. Growing up a millionaire isn't like a Waddlet Deesney musical. I was raised to live up to my cheat, lie, take and envision from others to grow the already huge family fortune. And I'm sorry, but I must admit I only met your mother and had you to get a heir. Or so I though. When your mother fell ill, and no money I have managed to save her...I felt empty. And I didn't want you to follow my footsteps. When you got the job at my company, it still was on your own, and I got weak and let you stay when everyone was replaced for robots. It's true, I didn't want you in the family. I wanted you to do better. And I know at this point I have no right to tell you what you do, but please. Be better than me."

Susie stared at Haltmann, now a broken man instead of a powerful boss. The police guard aside them tapped at her clock, signaling the family meeting was over. She stood up and headed for the door. She turned to Haltmann, and said

"I'll be better than you...dad."

Susie left, and Haltmann felt full.

* * *

"Here goes."

Kirby, Ribbon, Dedede, Meta Knight, Adeleine and Magolor stood in front of their little coffee shop, everything in order, no signs pointing to dismissal. Only a big sign saying

GRAND REOPENING CELEBRATION

20% OFF IN EVERYTHING

Around the staff and friends were the regular customers, along with a pink-haired girl in a trench coat and sunglasses in their midst. They were all waiting for Kirby to cut the ceremonial ribbon.

Kirby looked up before cutting, and read their sign.

Kirby's Dream Café

We Stay

New clients would not understand the relevance of the slogan, but those who had always been around would. How the coffee shop was targeted to go down forever, and against the odds stood stronger than ever. How it had become a city landmark in orders of president Sectonia, how it had convicted a megacorp owner and a criminal ghost. How the coffee shop stayed there.

Kirby cut the red ribbon, and the doors opened, letting the customers in. And that night, Kirby could close them, knowing with full certainty they would open again.

* * *

 **So, this is it. After a month, this is the first fanfiction I've ever finished. Thank you all for the support all along, and I really hope every time you read the 'enjoy' you followed. Don't leave just yet though! First off, there's still a page worth of author's notes, ideas, thoughts and motions after this. Secondly, a kind fan named Aracaris has successfully convinced me to do the prequels, and I told them I was also determined to do the next Kirby game out. I still want to hear your own thoughts, however! Which game story are you looking forwards to? Leave reviews about it! Also, there's still the TVTropes page, which I need to write. Finally, if anyone wants the Kirby Café soundtrack, I have copies, and you can just contact me for them. See ya soon!**


	10. Author's Notes

OK, this is all about the fanfic, the behind the scenes, credits, appreciation and background

THE ORIGIN

So, I was strolling around the Kirby Café tag when it opened, and I saw a comment from a tumblr user called radiantseraphina

 _So…_  
 _Now that there's officially a Kirby cafe, who's going to write the obligatory every-fandom-must-have-one Kirby coffee shop AU?_

including the tags

 _#IT COULD BE LIKE AN URBAN FANTASY THING #OR LIKE A PLANET ROBOBOT AU? #BUT INSTEAD OF COLONIZING POPSTAR THEY WANT TO TAKE DOWN KIRBY'S COFFEESHOP #AND I GUESS DEDEDE IS RUNNING FOR MAYOR AND WANTS TO SAVE IT FOR GOOD PUBLICITY? #AND BECAUSE HE REALLY LIKES THE FOOD #AND META'S HIS POOR ABUSED PR GUY/BODYGUARD/ASSISTANT #...OH NO #DON'T DO IT SERA_

so I offered to do it.

 _I volunteer. Might help me learn to write better fanfics._

Two hours later, I had the prologue, answered her post with it, and she said this

 _You should all go read this adorable and charming Kirby fanfic right. Now. It is everything you could ever want._

And these lines, inspired me, made me blush, and set one thing in my head: I was going to finish this.

THE STORY

I had to make some changes to the tags and the plot. Meta Knight was only the bodyguard, and Bandana was the PR guy. Because being the PR guy, the bodyguard and the assistant would've been a nightmare (eh,eh? get it? Nightmare?). The second thing is the reasoning behind Dedede trying to help the shop. Sure, saving it DID give him good publicity, but it was mostly to say sorry and because he's Kirby friend.

Anyway, it's actually easy to tram a plot. What is hard is the execution, the pacing, how much action, etc. And it's still noticeable when they speak, as some characters have a tendency to pull a speech in uncomfortable moments. They are good plot exposition, but not very realistic (except for some people out there that NEVER stop talking). I had a bit of a stop when I reached chapter 5, due to how utterly depressing was the first part. I wrote the first paragraph the day I uploaded the 4th chapter, and I ended up writing the rest of it a week later, and struggling with the sad parts. But it all went better eventually.

THE CHARACTERS

First off, the characters were written with humans in mind. Of course, you are allowed to your own interpretation: skin, species, hair length, body type, etc. There are some limits, like the need for Susie to have pink hair, and everyone having limbs to grab the things (though they could be prosthetic).

The motivations for Haltmann's abandonment were thought in chapter 4, but the backstab of Susie was there since the first chapter. It was really fun writing characters that were definitely not good, but so polite and nice. 'Max Profitt', BTW. What the heck.

Writing the comedy parts was fun, and though it was a bit harder to write the Ribbon/Kirby interactions (Ribby? Kirbon?) it was really amusing.

I thought of Magolor as that classical shifty guy you know is your friend, but you also know he would totally know where to hide a body and how. Adeleine is the sane one of the staff, but ironically the one in art school, the school you need to be the most insane to go to. Kinda puts things in perspective.

Nova is that criminal that feels better than the others, like the penguin. But as you can see in his speech on how he hates Kirby, it's all just a mask, a deception to himself. Galacta Knight wants to fight. That's pretty much his character (in the story or the game?: yes). Also, Sectonia for president. I think she'd make a powerful president. If they try to get her out of procedures, or the council impedes her, she can glare her way out. That's why KTD happens, and why she changes suddenly; only Kirby chooses to stand against her in all her glory.

Kirby gets hit pretty hard with Dedede's betrayal, and I hope it didn't seem like Kirby was a Marty Stu by shrugging off despair like that. He did get very hurt by it. Ribbon is the teasing kind, yes. I mean, she kisses Kirby in the game and he gets knocked out? That's some prime teasing material there.

The Haltmann family has issues, yes. At least Max knows for sure Susie will be better, what with all he has done and all. Susie, I must add, did NOT forgive him for abandoning him. She does get she must be better than what he was.

THE WORLD

I made a drawing of how the coffee shop should be built in viridiharmonia64dottumblrdotcom(change dots for . )(/post/149290807855/layout-of-kirbys-dream-café-in-my-fanfiction-the). Like the fanfic says, most of the discussions between characters happen in the corner table, which IS the only corner table. It's not really reserved for the main cast, but the discussions happen so often clients are resigned to the fact that the table is, ultimately, for the staff. Good thing they're so nice. Anyhow, many will notice there isn't much focus on the specialties of the coffee, but I'd like to remind of these lines

 _In the middle of a busy street laid Kirby's Dream Café, a simple place, where much of the clientele went not for elaborate drinks, nor the popularity of having gone, but the companionship, the relaxed ambience, and the affable owner. That, and the low prices and proximity to an university did not hurt._

The focus of this fanfic, and eventually the entire series, are the characters and their struggles.

The different stars (Cavius, Mecheye, Rock Star, Ripple Star) are all blocks of the city, except for another dimension and PatchLand, which are other continents. They have a president, a vicepresident, and a council of sorts, where random people get chosen in a raffle to collaborate. Too bad none of them stood to Sectonia, but eh.

The world has many differences to our own, but at the end of the day, we choose wether it's good or bad, in both. Kirby chose to stay, and that is what I do with stories. Try to bring the good in people so they choose well. I hope this fanfic helped you make a hard but happy decision.

THE FUN FACTS

-The fanfic lasted exactly a month.

-It started daily, then turned weekly, in only 9 chapters

-Kirby/Ribbon moments were added on chapter 3 to make the word count. Speaking of…

-In order, the word count for each chapter is 1,016, 1,285, 1,400, 1,607, 2,093, 1,746, 1,577, 1,300 and 1,126, making almost a pyramid.

-I mostly improvised the recap of the previous games, particularly Mass Attack, Canvas Curse and Rainbow Curse

-I don't even have a 3DS, yet I make this fanfic of a Kirby game.

-Kirby is my favorite franchise

-The games I put in the 'Thank Nova, … FTW!' are my favorites, plus Kirby's Dream Land (which has merit for being the first game). They're not in any particular order, though it's obvious KSSU is my favorite.

-Sakurai is God. Jesus, by that logic, is Shinya Kumazaki.

-This is my most popular fanfic so far. Unlike the other two, this one had extra coverage through radiantseraphina's comments and posting the link in many tags in tumblr.

-The prequels were going to be by command, meaning enough reviews would make them happen. But a nice fan named Aracaris has convinced me to make them happen, as well as giving me a relevant plot point for the story, so thank them for your prequels.

THE FANS

I seriously couldn't have done it without all your supportive comments. Both guests and people on site have been so kind to me I can't help but reciprocate, so thank you. The ones who most reviewed, those who faved, followed or merely read.

Thank you!

THE FUTURE

Well, the Kirbys Dream Cafe(written like that) TVTropes page is up! Contribute so is full! The page will be used for all game fanfics, so soon it'll be full, with fridge, funny and awesome sections. There's the prequels, the future Kirby games, and more to look for!

Of course, I have more projects in mind. A kirby fangame, for example. Also a megaman fangame, RWBY fanfiction, finishing my Gurren Lagann/PMMM fic, more stories, a Zelda game, a DanganRonpa fic, and so much more!

Thank you so much for reading my story! Hope to see you soon!


End file.
